


I'll Never Get Tired of You

by Bisexual_on_the_go



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Abusive Relationships, American au because I'm to lazy to figure out what Britain is like, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_on_the_go/pseuds/Bisexual_on_the_go
Summary: A modern, American McLennon au, because I'm lazy as heck but love McLennon. John is in a bad relationship, not sure what'll happen, but you know eventual McLennon.I had an idea, and like the characters won't be very realistic but, you know. We're her for fun.





	I'll Never Get Tired of You

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing some character things up before we get this show on the road. John is 17, he's an artist with some mental health problems and a want to rebel. Paul is 16, a really good kid who likes his family, friends, dog and bass. Ringo is 17, pretty cool and acts like a stoner without being one. George is 15, sweet and quiet, likes brighter colors and guitar. Let's hop right into this shit then, shall we.

Paul was getting off work. He was busing tables at a local coffee shop for the summer. It was a nice job since he only worked until around 11. John was off work this particular day and came around to the coffee shop to pick up Paul. John and Ringo were the chauffeurs of the group, being the only ones to drive. If they did drive though, they had to borrow their family car. John had the car today, Mimi had a ride to work. John was also free of his girlfriend, who took up most of his time, rarely letting him go see friends. George and Ringo would not be joining them since Mrs. Harrison had enlisted their help with George's younger cousins. 

"Macca, you finished up?" John said entering the almost empty shop. 

"3 minutes, can you entertain yourself that long?" Paul asked. 

"Are you fixing to lose your ride?" John asked snarkily, sitting down at the table Paul was busing. 

"Do ya like my new jeans?" John asked, he was wearing dark blue-almost black heavily ripped jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and old school black vans. 

"Make you look a bit more flamboyant," Paul said raising his eyebrows. 

Paul was wearing a black and white striped tee, light blue jeans, and high top white converse. His pretty face and effortless looking hair was probably a good bit of the reason men hit on him. John's hair was getting longer and he had round glasses. Paul always looked effortlessly pretty and John always looked like he was trying to be cool. 

Paul's boss was looking at him. A sign that John had to head out a minute so they could close up. John got the memo and went out to the car, putting on Green Day because the kid felt the need to rebel for some reason. Because for some reason he couldn't appreciate the family he had, even it wasn't nuclear. It was far from. It was him and his aunt Mimi. John himself was nuclear like a bomb. Ticking until he just exploded and hurt himself and everyone within a couple mile radius. And his girlfriend was making it worse. She was abusive but in a way you couldn't tell by looking at the pair. She was abusive emotionally, worsening John's mental health and tricking him into staying with her. She would keep him from his friends. Which was much of the reason he was going out today with just Paul, instead of another day with the rest of their four.

Paul got in the car and groaned, "Argh, this shit again John." 

"It's good shit Paulie," John said starting the car. 

"What are we doing today?" Paul asked, not bothering to argue about John's taste in music.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" John asked indifferently. 

"Let's grab somethings from my place and go hang out in the woods," Paul suggested.

"Ok, whatever," John agreed. 

The drove to Pauls house, making small talk about work and their love lives. How their families were. John told Paul that Mimi wouldn't shut up about having him over, and they devised plans to have Paul sleep at John's. 

The got to Paul's and got out. Paul got out his keys because his dad was at work at Mike was still at his friend's. They went in and tried to find a bag for their stuff. John grabbed a speaker and a picnic blanket. Paul grabbed some games and a cooler for drinks. To eat they made some pb&j sandwiches, a bag of chips, some candy, and some fruit. For drinks they took a few sodas and waters. Paul wanted them to be slightly healthy. The grabbed both bags and went back to the car. Driving a short bit past Paul's to the edge of the woods. Once they got to the woods John grabbed the bag and Paul grabbed the cooler. 

"Macca, did you grab bug spray?" John asked.

"Macca, did you bring bug spray," he mocked, "of course I brought sunscreen you loon." 

"No need to get bitchy with me love," John remarked.

"Stop being such a queer," Paul told him.

"You're just sad more guys want me than you, pretty boy," John said.

"That's not something to brag about," Paul said.

"Well look at me! I'm bragging about it!" John said in a high pitched tone.

"So what then Johnny, are you really gay then?" Paul asked in a challenging manner.

"Bi, for your information," John said in an slightly pissed and matter-of-fact tone, "If you've got an issue with it, you can walk home." 

"I don't really care John, but keep it hushed. If my dad hears he'll have my head for hanging around you," Paul said, trying to fix anything he'd done making jokes about it. 

"What, Jim think hanging around a queer 'll make you gay?" John asked jokingly.

"Aye, back off, I don't wanna catch it," Paul joked back. 

"Fuck off," John said, turning down into the woods to a barely visible clearing a bit farther in. 

"Where are going?" Paul called.

"Over to the clearing, it's not jeans weather in the sun," John called. 

"If you can call those things jeans," Paul called, following John to the clearing. 

"What else would you call them?" John asked.

"Monstrosities," Paul answered. 

"Shut it," John said as he entered the clearing.

The clearing was a circular area of trees less densely packed. It had areas of grass and nice shade. The trees were the perfect trees to sit against. It was close enough to the trail to not get lost, but far enough away to be secluded. In the earlier bit of summer and the later bit of spring it was tinted beautiful greens. 

"This is beautiful," Paul said looking around. 

"Yep, you've seen it before Macca," John reminded him. 

"I know, but it's just, wow," Paul said. 

"Ok," John said rolling his eyes, "it's past noon and I'm hungry, let's get out the fooood." 

"Fine, but you will have something healthy," Paul said. 

"Jesus Paul! Are you my mom!" John yelled. 

"No, both our moms are dead," Paul said snarkily. 

"Ouch, Macca! That's a bit dark," John said, throwing a chip. 

"Don't litter," Paul yelled.

"It's not littering, animals 'll eat it," John said. 

"You're so difficult, I swear," Paul said.

"The precious Paul McCartney swears," John joked. 

"Shut it and stuff your face," Paul said, chucking food at John. 

"See! Your throwing food too!" John yelled. 

Paul rolled his eyes, "Any reason the lovely Roxie is letting you hang out today?" 

"I can hang out whenever I want, it's not up to her," John said.

Paul raised his eyebrows at him.

John sighed, "She's with her gram."

Paul opened his mouth to tell John the way his relationship was working wasn't good. That he needed to be less of a little bitch. But decided not to, it'd be easier to just enjoy the day. John wouldn't listen to him anyway. He was stubborn and dumb as a brick. Paul knew that John would realize he was in a bad relationship on his own time.And if he tried to tell him that it would prolong his discovery. 

John got a sketch pad from somewhere. He always had one and Paul couldn't tell you where he stored the in the too-tight clothes he always wore. John started to sketch so Paul decided to check his phone, knowing that talking to John when he was sketching was like talking to an antisocial wall. Paul didn't have any notifications except for a single text from Ringo that said, "How much family does George have????" Paul ignored it. He looked over at John who was still sketching. 

"What are you working on over there?" Paul asked. 

"You'll see, give me a couple minutes," John said only looking up slightly. 

Paul continued to eat. Having some fruit. Then Johns sketch book was thrown at him, sending the apple flying across the forest floor. The picture was a simple sketch of Paul in the forest. Looking up in amazement at the canopy. It was all line work with minimal shading. 

"So," John said.

"It's good," Paul said chucking it back.

<>

The continued goofing off in the woods for a good bit of time. But then the sky grew dark with clouds. The boys left not wanting to be soaked by what the weather app was saying would be a downpour. They gathered their things and headed to the car. 

"I'm gonna call Mimi and ask if you could spend the night," John said as they got in the car.

"Ok," Paul said. 

"Mimi," John said on the phone.

"John," she replied. 

"Could Paul come over, please," he asked. 

"Of course, you know I like the boy," Mimi said, "Just make sure and do your chores."

"Ok," John said, "deal."

"I'll see you at 4," Mimi said, "Love you."

"Ya, ya. Love you to," John said hanging up.

"It's a go," he said to Paul.

"Ok, let's swing by mine so I can grab my things," Paul said.

John drove them back to Paul's. When they parked in the driveway they saw Mike just getting home. Paul got out, not needing to grab his keys out of his pocket since Mike was now home. As they entered the house Paul was almost toppled by his dog, Martha.

When they walked in the door John went and plopped down on the couch, "How's it been Mike," he asked.

"Good," Mike said, "You?"

"Good," John replied, "I'll be taking that menace off your hands tonight." 

"Good riddance," Mike laughed. 

"I'm gone for a couple minutes and you guys are already bad talking me," Paul said in fake astonishment.

"Are you ready to go?" John asked.

"Yeah," Paul said, "Mike are you good?"

"Yep," Mike replied.

"Ok, see ya," Paul said heading out the door.

"Bye," Mike replied.

"I was talking to Martha!" Paul yelled back.

"Bye, Mike," John said.

They got in John's car and headed off to Mimi's. 

They got to Mimi's and Paul immediately went to put his stuff in John's room. John went into the living room to lounge and wait for Paul. 

As he walked in Mimi said, "John, your lovely girlfriend stopped by, I was keeping her company until you and Paul got back."

"And you didn't call me?" John asked upset.

"I texted you," Roxie said, "You could have paid attention." 

"I'll leave you two to talk and try to entertain Paul for a bit, alright," Mimi said, leaving the room. 

"I'm sorry I was out with Paul," John said, "I thought you were at your gram's."

"That doesn't mean I won't text you," she said, "I told you I got back this evening."

"If you did then I forgot," John said quietly.

"You useless idiot. Can't remember anything and value your friends over your woman. Your lucky I'll put work into this relationship because no one else will ever be able to deal with you," she said bitterly.

"I'm sorry," he said even quieter, shrinking back, "but I've already made plans with Paul, but tomorrow we can spend the day together."

"Ugh, you idiot," she said going to leave, "I wish you would grow up."

As she left Paul came into the room. Paul heard the conversation, Mimi did not because she was slightly hard of hearing. 

"John, you shouldn't listen to her," Paul said, walking over to the self-loathing boy. 

"What should you know," he replied bitterly. 

"I'll deal with you the end of time," Paul said trying to console him. 

"But what about somebody to love," John asked. 

"If you don't ever find your soulmate we can both die bachelors," Paul said. 

"Yes, just what I want for my future," John said, "to die alone with you."

Paul corrected him, "No John, you won't die alone, I'll be there."

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all liked this let me know, I'll try to update this soon, but I make no promises


End file.
